The new 'P' in Princess
by K-on Gal 3000
Summary: First Story! Read please!
1. Chapter 1

Meet Princess

"I hate that bleeping bleep!" Princess said through her teeth. She was talking to Sapphire, her white green eyed cat, while watching Miyako prance all over the place like she's the star of the show. "I mean, why is she so smiley all the time!" She pats Sapphire and watches Miyako give Mokoto her toothiest smile. "She's such a fake, don't you think so?"

"Who's such a fake?"

Princess jumped. She regained her posture and turned around. She was face to face with Kaoru. _Oh, Just Great!___Princess thought.

"Go away!" Princess demanded, turning around.

"What's the matter Morebucks?" Kaoru asked. "You don't have to be so cruel."

"Don't call me that!"

Kaoru faced Princess and smirked. "What's wrong princess Morebucks? Do you not like the name… MOREBUCKS!"

Princess pushed Kaoru out the way and marched off.

"What a bleep!" She mumbled.

Princess walks to the living room, leaving Sapphire in the litter box. She finds her big sister, Duchess, and their parents laughing like one big happy family.

"Hi, Princess!" Duchess cries. "How was school?" Duchess is 15 turning 16 in June. She's very pretty. She has golden brown curly hair up to her back, gold earrings, cheery lips, brown eyes, dimples, a dot on her right cheek, perfect nails, smooth pale skin, and a perfect nose. She was wearing a purple dress a bit tight at the thigh's showing her incredibly long and smooth legs, black high heels, and a white sweater with a blue crystal necklace.

"Fine, everything's just great." Princess said sarcastically.

Princess walked up to Duchess and hugged her. Once they let go, Duchess looks at Princess up and down with a frown on her face and said, "Really?" Princess looked at her with a questioning look. "Your still wearing the princess getup?" Princess looked down at her outfit: A big puffy purple dress up to knee, black shoes, and white and black tights. Then she touched her hair, it was big and puffy with a tiara on her head.

"Don't judge me." Princess snapped.

"Sorry Princess, I just…" Duchess trailed off.

Princess sighs and said, "I'm going upstairs." and walks off.

The next day, Princess decides to walk to school instead of taking a limo and left Sapphire behind. On her way to her locker, she bumps into Kaoru.

"Hey Morebucks!" Kaoru grins.

"Stop it!" Princess walks away.

"Oh come on Morebucks, I was just trying to make conversation."

Princess stops and turns around filled with rage. Kaoru smirks. All of a sudden, Princess bursts out into song singing 'That's not my name' by the Ting Tings.

Four letter word just to get me alongIt's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and II keep stalling, keeping me togetherPeople around gotta find something to say nowHolding back, everyday the sameDon't wanna be a lonerListen to me, oh noI never say anything at allBut with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_[Chorus:]_They call me 'girl'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThey call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameI miss the catch if they threw me the ballI'm the last chick standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence nowSo alone all the time at nightLock myself awayListen to me, I'm notAlthough I'm dressed up, out and all withEverything considered they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)_[Chorus]_

They call me 'girl'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThey call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameAre you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?

_[Chorus]_

They call me 'girl'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThey call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name

Kaoru laughed, others followed. Princess's emotions went from rage to emptiness. She felt so foolish and stupid. _Why did I have to sing? _she thought to herself. Princess cried and ran out the hallway, out the building, and out the iron gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Where's Princess?

Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru were in Momoko's room watching comedy's and romance's.

"I wish Mokoto would notice me for once." Miyako said.

"He has! Like since the first grade!" Kaoru said, stating the obvious. "Remember the other day, he gave you a smile and said 'Hey!'?"

"Really?!"

Kaoru slapped her head. _What a dumb dumb._

"No, I was talking about Princess." She said sarcastically.

Miyako frowned and said, "oh."

"NO! I meant you!"

"Really?!"

Kaoru sighed.

"Talking about Princess, were has she been?" Miyako asked.

"Don't know." Momoko said. "Do you know were she is, Kaoru?"

Kaoru laughed. She remembered the funny encounter she had with Princess. She told them about her calling her Morebucks and that's how she got mad and started singing 'That's not my name' by some group she didn't recognize. Then she told them about everyone laughing there guts out and just like that she was gone.

The two best friends stared at Kaoru.

"What? I didn't do anything, I just laughed."

"You were being mean!" Miyako said.

"She deserved it, she's always mean to us."

Momoko and Miyako thought it over, then said, "Yeah, she is."

They sit in silence until Kaoru finally said, "Well then. See ya!" She grabbed her coat and her skate board and ran out the room grabbing an apple out of the kitchen. Then she scurried into the streets.

At Princess's House.

_Those idiots! _Princess thought. _They think they can laugh at me and get away with it?! I don't think so._

Princess knocked on Duchess's door. Every knock grew louder and louder and her temper started to rise.

"Duchess! Get your glamorized butt out here!" She yelled.

A few minutes past when Duchess finally opened the door, almost getting punched in the face.

"What now?" She asked.

"I…" Princess trailed off. Duchess looked at her concerned. "I-I need your… I can't believe I'm going to say this… I need your advise in-"

"No need to say more." Duchess said, cutting princess off. "You've come to the right place. Please, step into my office." She smirked.

Princess sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her.

At school: The Next Week

"Princess has been gone for two weeks now." Miyako said, grabbing her books from her locker. "I'm starting to worry."

Kaoru and Momoko were silent.

"Do you think she's… dead?!"

"What?!" Kaoru said, snapping back into reality. "Why the heck would you think of something like that?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering." Miyako apologized.

Kaoru sighed then turned around. Something had caught her eye. "Guys." She said. "You need to see this."

They turned around and gasped. "Oh good lord."


End file.
